Wang Yuanji/Movesets
All the movesets for Wang Yuanji in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Wang Yuanji is affiliated with throwing knives in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Jumps up and throws knives in a large radius towards the ground. :Musou - Stardust (天狼七星陣): : Hurls knives in a wide cone in front of her. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Falcon Kick (飛炎脚): , : Spins counterclockwise while airborne and descends to the ground in a flaming spiral. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Hurls countless throwing knives at any foe within Wang Yuanji's sight, then tosses one last set before landing. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Tosses out knives in a fan-shaped formation once. : , : Hurl knives at a low angle, returning back like a boomerang as she lands on the ground. The landing part of the animation can trigger the Typhoon and Echo attributes. :R1: Slides forward to conjure a set of knives that levitate and twirl in front, then fly forward and converge onto her target(s) up front. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hurls an array of launch-on-hit knives twice in succession while somersaulting back. The first set are fired diagonally down to the ground, while the second set are fired at a less-steep angle to hit launched targets. Dynasty Warriors 8 Wang Yuanji keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Conjures a dome of electrical energy to daze foes. Can be aimed to pinpoint the attack's location beforehand. :Alternate Musou - Celestial Strike (天狼八掛連陣): R1 + : Hurls daggers that fly forward in different trajectories, sometimes homing in on the nearest target. The assault ends with a rising kick that sends out more daggers in a fan formation. :Awakening Musou: Tosses five daggers in a row while spinning around slowly. The attack motion ends with her performing an aerial spin kick to knock back surrounding foes. During the extended version, she starts dashing while throwing daggers at a faster rate than normal before leaping upward to send out an array of blue-tinted projectiles in all directions. Warriors All-Stars : : , : An upperkick kick. : , , , : Wang Yuanji throws her daggers while running, then jumps and kicks the daggers forward. : , , , , : Same as before. Instead of a ground attack, she throws several daggers to let them rain down. : , , , , , : She throws her daggers in the air and then flings more to the left and to the right. :Dashing + :Dashing + :Jump + :Jump + : : Same as Alternate Musou. Instead of launching the enemy into the air and then kicking them, she throws daggers that momentarily stay in front of her before kicking them to blow enemies away. ;Hero Skill:Compassionate Words: restores ally's health. Frost Blades: Throws daggers all around the player with an ice element. ;Awakened Skill ;Combined Skill: Category:Movesets